


Oct 4th: Stripping (Leon and Piers)

by myliesboundbythread



Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [7]
Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Kinktober 2020, Leon knows how to pole dance, M/M, Strip Tease, Stripping, emphasis on tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26831164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myliesboundbythread/pseuds/myliesboundbythread
Summary: Piers learns that Leon knows many skills
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Nezu | Piers
Series: Fluff and Kink Writeoween 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951132
Kudos: 20





	Oct 4th: Stripping (Leon and Piers)

When Piers heard that the ex-champion had a private dance studio he hadn’t believed it but here he was at Leon’s penthouse looking at it. He had been invited to spend the night so he could talk to Rose the next day and woke the next morning to the dull thud of music. He’d gotten up trying to find the source, curiosity drawing him to look for it. And found Leon’s dance studio.   
  
With Leon in it…   
  
...working a pole.   
  
Arceus give him strength...He was working it so well.   
  
Piers cleared his throat and Leon would land lightly. “Oh hey, Piers! Sleep well?”   
  
“Y-yeah. That was some sorta skill you had there, Champ.” He stated, slowly approaching him. 

“You think so?” He asked. “I decided to take up pole dancing to mix with the rest of my work out. It's great strength training.” He grabbed the hem of his shirt and drug it off, moaning in relief as the sweaty tank top pulled away from skin. Piers had to hold back his own moan at Leon’s actions, the sight of that well-sculpted chest and the near-pornographic moan was enough to make his already form-hugging jeans feel so much tighter.   
  
“Yea.” He cleared his throat, tearing his eyes away as Leon looked up at him. “What made you think to try it out?” He asked as Leon stepped toward a hamper to toss his shirt into it.   
  
“Oh well...Raihan challenged me to try pole dancing at amateur night at that one the local club in Hammerlock and I had so much fun that I decided to pick it up.”   
  
Piers looked over the man’s back hungrily before blushing when he realized Leon was looking over his shoulder at him. The lavender haired male seemed to smirk at him. “Like what you see?” He purred softly making his breath catch.   
  
“If I said yes?” Piers asked softly.   
  
“If you said yes…” Leon turned back to him, slowly pulling his hairband out of his hair. “I might be convinced to show you more.”   
  
“Just like that?” He asked, his mouth feeling dry especially as Leon plucked the tie of his shorts loose.   
  
“You don’t think I haven’t noticed you looking…” He asked softly. “That I can’t tell that you see me as a man and not just some piece of art to be admired or a pawn to possess?”   
  
“You are always so busy..” He whispered.   
  
“All you had to do was say the word.” He lightly pushed on the waist of his shorts, letting them drop around his ankles before kicking them away. How could he not have noticed earlier that Leon was barefooted? Leon smirked as Piers’ eyes moved back up and stopped at the barely restrained length peeking from his underwear.   
  
“Lee…”   
  
“All you have to do is say yes for me.” He growled. “And I will give you whatever you want.”   
  
“Whatever I want?”   
  
“Yes.”   
  
“I...I want you. Yes.”   
  
“Are you certain?” Leon asked.   
  
“Yes.”   
  
The man smiled, rolling his hips some and his briefs joined the abandoned shorts.   
  
“Arceus fuck….” Piers breathed, the man was huge and so hard. He reached out to lightly run his fingertips over his length making Leon hiss in pleasure. ”Piers...Please.”   
  
Pier glanced at him before kneeling and licking only his length, this was going to be a good morning...No.   
  
It was going to be a great day~


End file.
